Hateful
by nothereatall
Summary: Kigo.Currently in progress. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, this is my first Kim/Shego ficlet. Please, no flames! Read and review if you want! And keep sending those ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, wish I did though..

* * *

Hateful, was the glint in her eyes. No, there was also something more. Something I could not identify. The rain pounded upon the glass windows, sharp gale winds shook the trees. Yet she and I were alone, alone in that cold building. Though it was a summer night, a shiver ran down my spine as I stood, weary from our battle.

Lightning lit the hall, and illuminated the area. A smirk on her face, clutching my side, I growl angrily. She taunts me again, I know she wants to see me like this. Weak and hurt, just so she can have the upper hand. I smirk back, pained by the wound she inflicted. She chuckles lightly.

'_You're getting better at this, Kimmie'_

I breathe in sharply, she likes to be sarcastic. She laughs at me as if it's what she lives for. I despise her for it, and stop holding onto my side, for it shows my weakness. I stumble forward and meet her gaze yet again. Her eyes are emerald, like mine.

'_You look absolutely murderous... do you want to kill me, Kimmie?'_

I almost snarl at her, and follow her down the hallway as she walks backwards. She seems so certain, like she can read my mind. She likes to toy with me, she enjoys our fights. She wants the rush, and the pure motivation of the struggle. She needs me to follow her, otherwise..

Otherwise, she would be alone...

I am merely a few feet away from her. The raven haired beauty that looks at me.

'_Do you hate me, Kimmie?'_

I let out a bitter laugh, she doesn't look surprised in any way at all. She expects my answer, she craves it. She grins at me, coaxing me towards her.

'_No, Shego.. I don't hate you.'_

I stagger to her again, but I force myself to stop. She looks at me sympathetically, it is rather unlike her. I feel nervous, I am perspiring, and she notices. My voice is almost raspy as I speak.

'_They make me hate you... it's not my choice'_

I stop breathing as I realize what I have said. I am hesitant, and look up at her again. She looks amused, and steps towards me. She places her gloved hand on the side of my face. I feel drowsy, and weak.

'_Mmm.. So you don't hate me, huh?'_

I nod and close my eyes as the sleeplessness takes over me. I feel the warmth of her body coming closer. She does something unimaginable.

I feel her lips upon mine and everything is ceased. Her other arm is wrapped around my waist. My lips part as she deepens the kiss, she does everything so slowly and gently. I succumb to my desire for comfort, she has overcome my senses. I want us to stay there forever...

'_SHE-GO! Its time to escape!'_

I hear Drakken's voice echo through the hall, ushering her to leave here. She lets go of me hesitantly and runs that gloved hand across my cheek.

'_See you later, Kimmie'_

And just like that, she leaves me in this hateful hallway...

* * *

I hope you liked it, there may be more if people like this. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Since so many people (only 4 or 5) had requested a sequel, I have decided to write a second chapter to 'Hateful'. Anyway, this is my first Shego/Kim fiction, so please be nice. I know it may be out of character, but I have only seen about 8 episodes of Kim Possible. Thanks for reviewing! (This is a kigo fic, if you don't like it, don't read this fiction!)

* * *

The rain kept pounding against the house, and every once in a while lightning and thunder would wake someone up in Middleton. Kim Possible lay in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling which got illuminated once in a while because of the weather conditions outside. She had just woke up from her very odd dream, and was slightly confused. She frowned suddenly and looked at the clock near her bed. It said '2:24 a.m.' Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep again.

Approximately 17 minutes later, the communicator beeped and Kim groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. When the communicator refused to stop beeping when Kim left it there, she hesitantly sat up in bed and reached for it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she said groggily as the communicator screen flickered to life.

"Sorry to bother you this early Kim, but we got an emergency... Drakken is currently breaking in to the Center of Neurosciences in Arizona. We don't know what he wants, but apparently he's going to try to steal something."

Kim rolled her eyes, Drakken was so obvious...

"Thanks, Wade, I'll be ready in a few.."

"Oh, Kim! Do you know what's wrong with Ron? He wouldn't answer when I tried to reach him."

"I'm sure that he's fine, you know how hard it is to wake him up. But its okay Wade, I can handle it myself."

"Are you sure Kim?"

Kim nodded, and then the communicator screen became dull again. Being extremely tired, Kim almost fell off of her bed. She stood outside her closet door for a moment and yawned. Wade never called her to go on a mission at this time, unless it was a dire emergency. She sighed and decided that she had better hurry up. She quietly opened her closet door and pulled out her mission clothes. Kim changed out of her light blue colored pyjamas and put her other clothes on as fast as she could without making too much noise.

Running a hand through her fiery red hair, she sighed once more. But this time she questioned herself; since when did she start to sigh so much? She dismissed the idea and decided to temporarily put on a rain coat, since she didn't want to get her clothes soaked by the rain. Kim looked around her dark room, and everything seemed fine. Wade would have transportation here any moment.

Kim bit her lower lip, she didn't know whether she should leave her parents a note to explain her disappearance in the middle of the night. But she didn't because she thought it was obvious, her parents knew that she would never run away.

After opening her bedroom window, she climbed out and closed the window again. (She had learned to do this after many years of practice) When she reached the ground, there was a helicopter hovering near her yard. Kim held on to the raincoat hood and looked up. The pilot of the chopper was grinning at her and gave her a thumbs up. Kim grinned back and grabbed on to the rope ladder that was now descending towards her. Kim quickly climbed up the ladder and got in.

"Hey there Kim Possible! What are you up to today?"

"Just another mission, no big.." Kim said casually as the helicopter began to pick up speed and fly out of Middleton.

* * *

End of chapter 2. More to come, keep sending reviews/comments/ideas! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all of my reviewers for their comments! It's very helpful, and I really appreciate it. This is chapter 3 of 'Hateful', I hope you like it. I have decided to continue this fiction until I run out of ideas for it, so if you have any ideas at all, I will be happy to try to include them in my fiction (R&R if you want). Again, I must mention: THIS IS A KIGO FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING, DON'T READ THIS FICTION! Again, thanks very much! (Please excuse me for the awkward phrasing in some parts of the fiction.) (I don't own Kim Possible)

* * *

When Kim had arrived at the Center of Neurosciences in Arizona, it was 4:37 a.m. or so it said on her watch (which stopped working every once in a while). It was also raining in that area, which was quite strange. Lightning flashed as Kim thanked the pilot and ran toward the building. Now without her raincoat, she felt the water droplets on her bare arms. She went to the side of the complex and took out her grapple gun and fired it at the top of the building. Once the gun had a firm grip on the structure, Kim started to climb up, holding on to the rope as tight as she could. Once she was at the top, she looked around for anything suspicious.

Being fully aware, she put on the night vision goggles that Wade gave her, and turned around again. There was a sudden flash of green that aimed at her head. Kim ducked just in time, and moved back.

"Shego.." Kim gritted her teeth angrily. The rain had soaked most of her clothing by now. She pulled the goggles up so they were like a headband.

"You sound happy to see me, Kimmie." Shego said sarcastically, and grinned at her menacingly.

"Where's Drakken?"

"Why? Are you worried that the bumbling doctor might actually do something? Besides, isn't the buffoon going to chase after him?" Shego teased her mercilessly, she knew that Kimmie didn't like it when anyone got on her nerves. "By the way, where is the buffoon?"

"He's not here right now..." Kim admitted plainly. Shego smirked at her, it seemed as though she was plotting something.

"Well then, it looks like its just you and me, Kimmie.."

Kim glared at her, and got ready to run to the nearest doorway. She found the doorway about 20 feet away, but unfortunately, Shego had seen the doorway too. Kim sprinted to the door and was going to sidekick the door open. Shego stood in front of it before she could kick the door.

"Going somewhere, Kimmie?"

Shego grabbed Kim's outstretched leg and Kim lost her balance. She stumbled backwards and stood in a fighting stance. Shego smirked, and crossed her arms defiantly. Kim growled.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Kim lunged at her and leaned in to punch her. Shego still had that smirk on her face, and merely moved out of the way when Kim was going to hit her.

Kim thought that she was going to hit the door because Shego had moved away, instead, her fist hit something soft. Shego was looking at her intently, and didn't seem phased by Kim's punch almost crushing her fist into the metal door.

"Careful Kimmie, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself, now would we?" Shego growled sarcastically and tightened her grip on Kim's fist and pushed her backwards. Her other hand glowed green, and she swiped at Kim. She ducked again and grabbed Shego's wrist to avoid getting burned by the green flames.

By this time, Kim had already formulated a plan in her head, she kept herself from grinning. She fell backwards onto her back and had her legs up. Once her feet touched Shego's stomach, Kim kicked up as hard as she could, flipping Shego over. Shego landed in a crouch a few feet behind Kim and glared at her. This was the adrenaline she loved so much, but it wasn't enough yet. She spun around and aimed a backfist at an already standing Kim Possible. Kim blocked and tried to roundhouse kick Shego in the head. Shego blocked the kick and grabbed Kim's wrist. Kim let her foot fall and didn't move.

Time stood still, for a moment. Kim stood there almost paralyzed, but she didn't know why. She was so confused, there were too many emotions overwhelming her when she managed to look right into Shego's eyes. Hate, tension, amusement, adrenaline. That was all she could see, no, there was something more, just like in the dream. There was a flash of thunder, and both of them became in touch with reality again.

Shego growled, she hated moments like this, she hated the awkwardness. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?" she snapped. Kim glared at her resentfully, and ripped her arm out of Shego's grasp. Shego knew how much of an ego Kim had, and how much she hated it when people said things to make her seem inferior.

"If you're going to get distracted so easy, then why did the nerdlinger send you?" As much as she didn't want to say anything else right now, she was craving a fight, and she was going to get it.

"Couldn't he send someone... better?"


	4. Chapter 4

HURRAH for chapter 4! Isn't Jordana Brewster from D.E.B.S. hawt? (Well, that was random...lol) Anyways, this is chappy 4, and I think I did bad, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have any ideas on how to fix it, then I'll change some stuff around (reviews would be helpful :) )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible. (Dammit!) (Yeah people, this is Kigo, A.k.a. Kim/Shego, no like, no read. 'Tis simple.) Thankies!

* * *

'_You love the things I say I'll do,_

_the way I hurt myself again _

_just to get back at you_

_you take away when I give in. _

_My life, my pride, is broken_'- Linkin Park (Points of authority)

* * *

The rain was continuously falling on the dark rooftop. Grinning widely, Shego's face was illuminated by the sudden flash of lightning. Kim was completely perplexed, she didn't know how to react.

"Wha.. What?" she managed to stutter, and she didn't realize that she sounded stupid. Kim had no idea what to do, should she lash out at Shego? Laugh it off? Think nothing of it? Instead she just gaped at her with her mouth open.

Shego wasn't expecting this reaction from Kim, but she was amused nonetheless.

"Maybe you should close your mouth Kimmie, you look like Drakken when he tries to concentrate." Shego smirked evilly, when Kim didn't respond, Shego put her hand on Kim's chin and lifted it up slightly. Just so that she would close her mouth. Kim knocked her hand away after a moment. She stepped backwards nervously.

"I.. No, I don't." She growled in a frustrated way. So many thoughts were traveling through her head. She lunged forward at Shego, aiming a punch at her stomach. Shego moved out of the way of the punch and tried to trip Kim. Kim saw this and jumped over her leg, she tumbled into a crouching position. She had forgotten about stopping Drakken by now.

Kim ran towards Shego and jumped into the air. She positioned her legs in a flying sidekick and tried to kick Shego. Shego's hands erupted into green flames, she was in a fighting stance, waiting for the kick. Kim extended her leg to hit Shego with more strenght, there was a look of sheer determination on her face. Shego took the kick full force in the chest, the pressure of it made her stumble backwards. Breathing unevenly, she smirked at Kim, waiting for her to make her move.

Shego was better at close combat anyway. After dodging a volley of kicks from Kim, it was her turn to attack. The green flames on her gloved fists glowed brighter than ever through the darkness. She kept swiping her hands at Kim, but she didn't manage to hurt her. Grunting angrily, she tried to punch Kim in the abdomen. Kim moved back quickly, but not fast enough, the green fire had burned some of the skin on her stomach.

She bit down on her lower lip and kept moving. Shego crouched and swiped at her feet, Kim jumped and front-kicked Shego in the chin. She stood up and glared at her, this time she extinguished the flames and started punching. Kim blocked each punch before it could hit her.

The dance had just begun...

They didn't need to talk at all, motions were all the words that they needed. Soon, sweat mingled with rainwater, emotions had been extinguished and replaced with a trance like fight.

She kept stepping backwards, until she could go no more. The dark wall on the rooftop stood in her way. Shego's gloved fist thrust forth with all the strength she could muster. Kim flinched and prepared for the blow that would knock her unconsious. She had nowhere to run now. She saw the glint of Shego's emerald eyes before she shut hers.

Darkness, but she felt nothing, no pain at all, she had to have been knocked out already. Carefully, she opened one eye. She saw Shego's fist an inch away from her face unmoving. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she breathed out heavily in relief. Shego's hand fell away to her side. When Kim looked, Shego's eyes were dark, and she seemed mesmerized.

A hand hit the wall next to Kim's body, a pair of lips touched Kim's.

She had to be back in the dream again...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 now up! W00t! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed so far, you guys are the best! I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.

(A/N: There's three different directions that I could take this ficcy, but I can't decide.. This will be decided by how many people vote for what approach. Option 1- make the fiction angsty and dark, Option 2- smother it in fluff and humor, Option 3- screw the other decisions, go with the original (which is actually a blend of the other 2). You can either email me at or you can put your decision in your review.) Thanks everyone!

* * *

'_There's part of me you'll never know  
__the only thing I'll never show  
__hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly, hopelessly  
__I'll give you everything, but I won't give you up  
__I won't let you down, I won't leave you falling  
__if the moment ever comes...'– _Muse 'Endlessly'

* * *

Reaching up to her face, a finger traced the outline of her chin. She leaned in farther, a faint whisper caressing her lips. The kiss deepened, not parting, not breathing, for what seemed to be eternity. All of her thoughts and worries were paused, and her mind blacked out. 

After she pulled away from the kiss, she lightly bit on Kim's lower lip. Shego was the first to open her eyes. She stared at Kim, frozen in shock, then she slowly backed away. Hair covered her eyes, her face was expressionless. Kim felt completely helpless, and she had no idea what to do.

None of them said anything as Shego moved away. With a distressed expression on her face, Kim wanted to reach out towards her, and say something. But instead she looked on and slumped against the wall slowly; everything was left unnoticed. She heard the sound of Drakken yelling for Shego to hurry up, and the loud roar of a hovering jet getting ready to fly away. She glanced over to where Shego was last, but she was gone.

There she was, with her back turned to her, on the wing of the jet. Kim looked up at her, and as Shego was going into the jet, she turned her head. Shego's piercing eyes paused at Kim's.

There was so much hurt in her eyes...

"You haven't stopped me yet, KIM POSSIBLE!" Dr. Drakken yelled from the jet, apparently he had no idea what had just happened.

Shego got into the jet, and left her there.

She was completely slumped on the rooftop, her back against the cold concrete wall. Her hands clutched her head, and she stayed there; huddled up, for just a moment. She muttered something under her breath before she looked up again. Gripping the wall for support, she forced herself up and stood on her feet.

It was still raining when she walked away...

-----Later On (in Drakken's Lair)-----

"We have not failed yet, Shego!"

Shego simply rolled her eyes and ignored him as she walked past him.

"Let's see Kim Possible try to stop me now!" he cackled gleefully.

Her raven black hair swayed as she hurried to get out of the room. She bit her lip at the sound of Kim's name, and her fists curled tighter. She left a stunned Drakken in the room by himself, thinking of a certain punching bag that would meet it's doom within the next few minutes.

Dr. Drakken was very confused, and that led to questioning Shego, which usually made him receive a black eye or two. "Shego? As your boss," Drakken tugged at his collar nervously "you should at least tell me what's wrong.." He got no response from her.

"Its that Kim Possible, isn't it?" Dr. Drakken yelled after her.

Shego, who was thoroughly pissed off by now, proceeded in flipping him off and walking away to her gym in complete rage.

Drakken huffed angrily and strode to the kitchen to fix himself some iced tea.

* * *

Shego growled and kept punching furiously at the punching bag. She was venting her anger on it, although she wasn't really sure why she was angry in the first place. Oh, _right.._ Because she didn't know how to control herself, and because she was starting to go soft.. That's why. 

"Fuck..."

The punching bag was now half scorched, and her fist was glowing green again. Shego leaned her head against the unburned part of it and closed her eyes. Dammit, she screwed up again.. No.. She.. She could fix it, right? She'd fix this, and forget everything that happened.

Green eyes flashed through her head, the feeling of lips on hers.

She exhaled sharply, she really _was _going soft...

She glared angrily at the padded floor beneath her.

The rest of her punching bag was soon scorched and crumbling to the ground.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

YAY FOR UPDATES! Okay, this is chapter 6 of my longest running fiction ever!

(See other chapters for disclaimer) Another reason for my supposed quick update is because my best friend Suzy (under the pen name secretoftetra, read her fics, she kicks major RaexBB ass!) was being a pain in the ass. (If you don't know who that is, read my bio, her bio, her fics or read her review, then you'll have some idea of what I have to deal with, oy..) Well, okay, I hope you like this chapter (it is ultra short, I'll try to update as soon as I have more stuff to work with).  
One more thing, thanks for voting on the options, and due to popular demand, Option 3 it is!

* * *

'_I won't hold you back_

_let your anger rise_

_and we'll fly and we'll fall and we'll burn_

_no one will recall, no one will recall...'–_ Muse 'Stockholm syndrome'

* * *

She jumped out of the helicopter stealthily and crouched in the grass. The rain was still falling onto the house in the darkness. She walked across the yard to the door and rummaged through her pockets. Not finding what she needed, she cursed under her breath and looked up. Thunder rumbled and broke the eerie silence. She stepped closer to the house; after checking her surroundings she started climbing. She was far too tired to do this, she sleepily reached for the next rainwater covered ledge with her gloved hand.

The booming thunder brought her back to reality, and it also scared her, but that didn't help the fact that the sides of the house were hard to keep a grip on in the rain. She yelped loudly in panic. Her pulse raced, she was now hanging off the side of a building twenty feet off the ground. A split second after she missed the ledge, she lost her footing. The one hand holding her up started slipping, she would never do this again.

Pulling out her grapple gun with one hand, she aimed it at the roof. She quickly climbed up to her window once the rope was secured. Wrapping the rope around her waist, and then tying it, she reached up over the top of the window and pulled out a crowbar. The closed window wouldn't stand in her way; she took the crowbar and pried the window open, then pulled it up more until there was enough space for her to climb inside.

After she got in, she untied the rope and pulled it down off the roof, she wound up the grapple gun again and placed it on the windowsill. She closed the window as soon as she could, she didn't want any rain to get into the room. She leaned her forehead against the window, her heart beating wildly. She stood there for a moment.

Kim then collapsed on her bed out of pure exhaustion.

* * *

_Malicious laughter rang in her ears, she couldn't move. The rope burned her wrists when she struggled. She felt the cool blade trace a pattern along her neck, she gasped for a breath. The shock almost made her heart stop. _

_The constant laughter, she struggled more. She screamed as loud as she could, but no one heard her._

_No one was there.. _

_The blade stopped after it finished it's pattern. No hands were holding it up. The slit skin broke slightly, blood started trickling down her chest. She kept screaming, and screaming. _

_But she felt no pain..._

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7, it is slightly longer than chapter 6. (Disclaimer: see other chapters) Its gonna be quite a weird chapter, because I'm extremely weird today. Its just a warning.

Anyway, I always appreciate reviews, so thanks, and I am really sorry about taking so long to update, but I have school, and tennis club after school, and I am very lazy. So.. Yeah..

* * *

'Blood feeds the war machine

as it eats its way across the land

We don't need the feel the sorrow

No remorse is the one command'– Metallica 'No Remorse'

* * *

Kim opened her eyes, and reached for her neck. There was no blood, it was just a dream..

She sighed deeply and pulled a pillow over her head. She closed her eyes again for a moment, and growled angrily into the pillow. She desperately wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

But seeing as to how that was almost impossible, she'd just have to cope with reality. A few minutes of debating with herself, she decided that she might as well get up and shower, seeing as to how she was still in yesterdays rain soaked clothes.

Rummaging through her drawers for some clean clothes, she randomly pulled out a pair of black cotton shorts and a green tank top and left it on her bed. She sighed and looked out the window, watching the rain hit the glass in uneven intervals. Snarling angrily, she pushed the thoughts that were running through her head aside. Today would be different, she would relax, or at least try to.

Walking into her dreary and dimly lighted bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her emerald eyes practically glowed in the darkness. Once she was undressed, she turned on the water to the shower. The water beat down onto her back, gently massaging her tense muscles. Despite the relaxing feel of the water, she couldn't help but feel tense.

She wrapped a towel around her body and squeezed the excess water out of her silky red hair. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into her room and got dressed. Lightning flashed as she pulled her tank top over her head. She decided to go downstairs to make herself something to eat, she grabbed her communicator and walked out of her room.

When she got downstairs, she went directly to the refrigerator to find something edible. She put the communicator on the table, and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Upon opening the door, she looked to the uppermost shelf, and seeing nothing to her liking (leftover meatloaf and a few cans of coca cola), she kept searching. She furrowed her eyebrows in disgust (something mold-like had started growing on the third shelf, Kim remembered that it was the twins science project from school, when they were in third grade, that is.) and decided that she should stay on the safe side and make herself a sandwich.

After she made her sandwich, she put it on a plate and took it and the communicator to the living room, where she sat on the couch. She took a bite out of her sandwich and put it back on the plate. When her moment of hesitation passed, she picked up the television remote and pressed the 'on' button. She slumped down on the couch in a lazy stupor. It was 12 o'clock, and she was flipping through the channels and she stopped when she saw the news.

She sat up, paying complete attention. There was a reporter on the screen outside of the Center of Neurosciences where she fought Shego earlier. In the background there was video footage of the fight, in blurred fragments. The thoughts flooded back again, and she shut off the tv angrily. She lay back down on the couch and rested her eyes for a moment...

And soon she was back asleep again...

'BEEP, BEEP...BEEP!'

Kim groaned, and lifted her hand up to rub her closed eyes. She had no idea that it was now 11 o'clock at night.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'

She rolled over on the couch, and buried her head in one of the pillows. The loud and obnoxious beeping was soon replaced by Wade's frantic voice.

"KIM!"

She stopped moving around because she thought that she had heard something. She cautiously opened one eye and waited.

"KIM! Kim! Please wake up! There's an emergency!"

She sat up, her face contorted into a look of shock. She turned to face the table and she picked up the communicator.

"Wade? What is it? What's wrong?" she said, almost panicking.

"They're back, at the Center!" Wade was typing on his keyboard as fast as he could. "You have to get there, now!"

She stood up dizzily, she gripped the edge of the couch for support. As soon as the swirling feeling in her head ceased, she started running up the stairs to her room.

"Alright Wade.. Send someone over as soon as you can."

She put down the communicator on her bedside table and got out her mission clothes. She changed within a matter of three minutes.

"KIM!"

"Yeah?"

"Please.. Be careful.."

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Don't worry, Wade.. I will.."

_To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for 56 reviews! I never thought that my fiction would be this popular. But anyways, I'm trying to make this chapter 'action-packed', so.. Okay. Well... Enjoy the fic everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer, so..

(Disclaimer: see other chapters) If you review, I may try to decrease the time it takes to update... (wink, wink.. Nudge, nudge..)

* * *

'_One...take control of me?  
You're messing with the enemy  
Said its 2, it's another trick  
Messin with my mind, I wake up  
Chase down an empty street  
Blindly snap the broken beats  
Said it's gone with the dirty trick  
It's taken all these days to find ya'- _Kasabian 'Club Foot'

* * *

The wind violently shook the trees that surrounded the building, inevitably breaking off some branches. The sound of a helicopter roared overhead, the side door opened momentarily and then slammed shut, leaving a shadow on the rooftop all alone. Darkness devoured the area, casting a fog in the atmosphere.

Kim looked around purposefully, searching for an entrance where she would be undetected by those inside. She walked to the side of a doorway and put her hand on the door knob. There was a rustling behind her so she turned around, fists up, ready to fight.

Nothing but traces of the thick fog.

She crouched silently in the darkness, turning her head to look around as she stopped. She stood up slowly after a moment of silence. Maybe Drakken brought his henchmen with him, but they were usually too stupid to do anything right, never the less sneak up on her.

Again, she reached for the door knob and tried to turn it slowly, it opened with a click. She looked around for the last time and stepped into the darkness.

There was a long hallway, covered in crooked shadows, one complete side of it was a series of windows, the same went for a room at the end of this hallway. Rain continued to drop from the sky, furiously pounding at the windows because of the gusts of wind. Kim Possible stood at one end of this passageway, her heart beating at an abnormal rate. For some odd reason, she was scared...

But, there was another being in this hallway, someone with a crude smirk on their lips, someone with glowing green fists, ready to strike, someone standing right behind Kim Possible

– Kim turned around–

Someone who just disappeared...

Her breath hitched slightly, she could swear she had just seen someone behind her.

No, she.. She couldn't have. There was nothing there.

She shook her head slightly and walked onward, to the room at the end.

The hallway seemed to last for eternity. Her eyes became unfocused after a while, the world became a blur of obscurity. The walls all seemed to meld together with the unexpected flashes of lightning. Kim was in a complete state of panic on the inside, but she refused to show it.

Beads of cold sweat crept down her neck and back. Her open hands clenched into fists, it was all fake...

She started pacing towards the end of the hallway faster than before. Her thoughts seemed to echo through the passageway. Her legs almost gave away, she was trying not to run.

There was hot air at her ear, but just for a moment, then it disappeared. Her gloved fists twitched at her sides. Someone was messing around with her. Someone liked to watch her sweat. Someone liked to see her like this, in a state of fear and denying that fear.

Shego would love this. But was this person Shego? Or someone else that was after her? After all, Kim did have many enemies...

She felt someone's warm breath on the back of her neck again. She resisted the urge to close her eyes. She whipped around as fast as she could, her fists in the air.

Nothing...

This wasn't happening, it was just.. Fear? Yes, and it was making her hallucinate.  
But fear of.. What?  
She saw a spark of glowing green at her side.  
Fear of that–

An illuminated fist lashed out at her, she was only able to move away in time. She needed to snap out of this. She composed herself and cleared her mind, then she stood in fighting stance, ready for anything.

But Shego was gone...

Apparently Shego wanted to play a game of hide and seek before she actually attacked. Shego wanted to see her scared, about to cry for help. This situation felt like a pathetic analogy to the regular schoolyard bully and the frightened nine year old.

Kim wouldn't submit, she was better than that.

She had finally reached the room, as she walked in, she looked around cautiously. This wouldn't deter her at all, but her hands were shaking, and Shego was winning...

She was in the center of the room, turning slowly as to see where Shego was. But she paused in her search, she heard a quiet footstep from behind her. She didn't move for a few seconds.

There was the green again. The signature green.

She turned around and lurched forward. The glow came at her body, she dodged it, and aimed a kick at Shego's stomach. Her opponent growled loudly and attempted to grab her leg, but missed. Kim stepped in and punched at Shego's head. She leaned back and dodged it easily.

Shego managed to catch her by the wrist and twisted it. Kim gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

Shego wanted to see her in pain. Shego wanted to hear her scream.

But she wouldn't do it.

Kim back-kicked Shego in the stomach, and she let go of her wrist. Shego stumbled back and smirked cruelly at her.

Shego was nervous, and Kim knew it.

Kim ran at her, ready to strike. She dodged a kick by turning around and aimed her elbow at Shego's stomach. She was able to hit her, Shego hooked her arm with Kim's and pulled her back. Kim fell into the wall, back first. Shego roughly held Kim against the wall by gripping her shoulder tightly. Her other arm positioned itself right in front of Kim's bare neck, her open hand glowing again. Kim caught Shego's wrist uneasily to keep the green plasma away from her.

Kim leaned her head back as far as possible to not get burned.

Instead Shego leaned her head in towards the right side of Kim's head.

"I could kill you right now, Kimmie..."  
Shego was nervous.

"You know I'd do it."  
She was almost shaking.

"So now what, Princess?"  
There was a slight quiver to her voice.

"What are you going to do?" She smirked again, her tongue brushed against her teeth.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: See other chapters)

And now, chapter 9 (9 already, damn, never thought it would last this long..) of Hateful. Anyways, this chapter is in 3 parts, I'm working on part 2 right now.

Enjoy! O! And thank you very much for the 72 (yes, that many) reviews! The last one really inspired me to write this chapter, so.. Okay enough of the babbling!

* * *

"_What are you going to do?"_

Kim's breathing got heavier; she couldn't show that she was panicking. She needed to regain her composure. She closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths to calm herself. It was either do or die.

Shego shut her eyes tight, she could feel her headache getting worse; she blinked, her vision was hazy. She felt pressured by her own confusion. Irrational thoughts echoed through her mind. She didn't notice that her breath hitched slightly; her mouth was dry, she wanted to scream and end this. Her grip on Kim's shoulder tightened and then loosened within a few agonizing seconds.

Kim looked into her eyes, and squinted slightly, as though that could give her more insight about the raven-haired villain. Her eyes seemed to glow slightly, but she just figured it was the affect of the darkness.

From what had started out as just another battle of wills, a full-scale staring contest had developed, and neither would give up on it. Kim's gaze remained intent on Shego's angry emerald eyes. Neither moved nor blinked, but the tense silence was finally broken by a shaking frustrated "Why?"

Kim's eyes grew wide and her gaze faltered, "Why what?"

Shego narrowed her eyes dangerously, her head pulsated as though she had a migraine; this never happened to her before! Why the fuck was she so angry? With a noise that could have been identified as a roar, Shego pushed her glowing hands toward Kim with as much force as she could muster.

Kim was scared out of her mind, she felt as though she was choking, her fingernails dug into Shego's wrists, she pushed her body as far back as she could. Her body felt rigid, and in her mind, she went completely blank. Cold sweat crawled down her back.

She snapped out of the trance she was in when she heard Shego's quick ragged gasps for air.

Kim shut her eyes tight and swallowed nervously. This may be the last and stupidest thing she'd ever try to do...

"Shego."

A snarl in reply.

"You're not going to kill me."

Shego snorted and pushed harder.

"Because," Kim took a deep breath," I am not going to let you."

She gritted her teeth and mustered all her strength together. She tightened her hold on Shego's wrists; she bent her leg and pushed against the wall. She lunged forward, forcing them both to the ground. Shego, not expecting anything, flinched. She showed her weakness without even realizing it.

Kim tried to pin her to the ground, but Shego kneed her in the stomach. She exhaled sharply and fell back against the wall. She crouched in the darkness, and Shego was..

Shego was gone.

Kim stood and brushed herself off; she looked around, panting to catch her breath. She heard noise next to her, turned to her right, fists raised— She screamed and fell forward, reaching her arms out to cushion her fall at the last second. Shego had kicked her in the back, she whimpered in pain, and her body shuddered from the impact.

She heard movement behind her, and frantically rolled to her left, if she hadn't moved, she would have been at the receiving end of a drop kick. Kim jumped to her feet, coughing and panting for air to reach her lungs.

Shego had almost fractured her spine! This couldn't be Shego... She was never this violent or angry. Shego was always saying something rudely sarcastic or taunting her, but this Shego simply growled at her.

_This Shego was just out to kill her..._

Kim turned around as fast as she could and back fisted Shego in the rib cage. Shego stumbled back, fists glowing brighter than ever. She looked right at Kim, her eyes glowed deep green. Kim gasped. "Shit..."

She stood there, paralyzed and scared out of her mind.

Shego lunged at her, like a lioness pouncing on prey, fists illuminating the darkness.

Kim stood there anticipating the attack, drowning in her fears. When Shego was close enough, Kim raised her leg and side kicked her in the stomach.

Shego fell back, knocked out for a few seconds. She gasped for breath and opened her eyes again, but they weren't glowing anymore.

"Ow... holy shit, Kimmie. Do you have bricks in those shoes or something?"

Kim fought against the urge to just hug Shego, but decided against it and simply smiled at her.

"Shego! You're back."

"Um, doy, I didn't go anywhere, princess." Shego sat up and shook her head as though to clear her mind. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh hell... the migraine's coming back."

"What are you–"

Kim's eyes widened. The glowing eyes were back and so was the green plasma.

Shego attacked her again, Kim was completely unprepared. The glowing claws slashed at her and she barely missed it.

Right below Kim's neck was a gash; the skin around it was burned. Blood gently oozed out of the fresh wound and it stung horribly. Kim tried not to pay any attention to it, no matter how painful it was. Shego ran toward her again, fists raised. Kim dodged the punch and countered with a hook kick to Shego's shoulder.

It was shaken off, and Shego continued to attack. Kim tried to dodge all of the attacks as she had done before, but it was getting harder. She was cornered, with nowhere to go.

Shego's fist was getting closer to her, Kim started to panic, she ducked and moved to Shego's side. She bent her arm and hit Shego's lower back with her elbow. Shego lashed out at her, Kim forced herself to fall back, but not soon enough, the plasma had burned the left side of her stomach.

Kim rose to her feet again, and shakily gripped the wall for support.

_You're not going to kill me. Because I'm not going to let you._

She stood there in the silence, waiting for her chance. She wasn't going to die today, this was not the end for her. There was something wrong here, but she wasn't going to break because of it.

Kim knew what she had to do, and this was her chance, Shego was running at her, about to attack. Kim positioned herself the right way, and she became more determined. When Shego was close enough, Kim hook punched her in the stomach, and Shego hit the wall. Kim elbowed her in the solar plexus, and Shego exhaled sharply, she blacked out for a second, only to see Kim's fist getting closer to her head. She raised her hand and caught Kim's fist and twisted it.

Kim gritted her teeth in pain, she would not fall. She formed a fist with her other hand and tried to hit Shego's chin. At the last second, Shego caught her hand. Kim was forced down because of the pain.

The glowing eyes flickered again and disappeared.

Shego stood there, completely disoriented, she let go of Kim's wrists and rubbed her eyes. Kim fell to the ground with a dull thud, she gingerly rubbed her wrists and looked up at Shego.

Shego had leaned against the wall, clutching her head, completely flabbergasted. She was breathing heavily, she looked down at Kim and winced,

"Geez, what the hell happened?"

"You were trying to kill me." Kim said angrily and glared at her.

"FYI, princess, I _don't _kill people." Shego answered back coolly, she grimaced and shut her eyes tight again. "What the hell is going on?" she grimaced angrily. She growled loudly, and opened her eyes again, back was the rather unnatural (even for Shego) glow.

Kim stood up again, and wasting no time, she punched Shego in the face, knocking her to the side. Shego growled at her, and pushed Kim against the wall. Shego kept her pinned to the wall by gripping her shoulder tightly, she squeezed the muscles tightly, forcing Kim to close her eyes in pain. She struggled but could not get away.

Shego's right hand was illuminated by the plasma, she pulled her arm back and punched.

A split second later, the glow in her eyes were gone and Shego realized what she was about to do. She stopped the plasma on her hand, but she couldn't stop her muscles.

Kim's unconscious body slumped to the ground.

_To be Continued…_


End file.
